The Longest Call
by horthbynorthwest
Summary: A phone call interrupts Cal and Gill's naked-Sunday-time, a game is invented and fun ensues
1. Chapter 1

**The Longest Call**

The phone rang shrilly through lightman's bedroom. Cal groaned against his wife's neck, his hands stilling against her thigh that's she'd wrapped over his hip.

"Answa it. Could be important this early," Cal grumbled.

"Hello, Gillian Lightman speaking,"

The reply was lost to Cal but the roll of Gill's eyes said it all. It wasn't important and now it was an extremely unwelcome interruption.

He pushed her over on her back, ignoring the confused look on her face as he loomed over her, his hard cock dragging against her thigh, letting her know she wasn't off the hook. She was trying to listen to whatever story her mom was reeling off now, already hmmming and verbally nodding at the right points so Cal felt safe in starting his game. He started kissing his way down her neck to her breasts, loving how she curled her lips in on themselves in order to stop herself making any noise when his lips enclosed around a nipple. She gasped as he bit down on one of her nipples, just how she liked it, her face flushing as she realised he'd caught her off guard.

"No, mom, you're not interrupting anything. Of course I'm free to talk to you," Cal caught her eyes and saw that they were almost entirely black and knew he'd won her round to this game of his. With what he took to be her permission and he decided to up the ante a little.

He smiled around her nipple, his tongue swiping against the taut nub of nerves and her back arched off the bed, biting her lip to stay quiet. He did it again but this time slid his hand up her inner thigh, gently, just enough to leave her leg tingling and her core wanting more of him.

He was rewarded by watching her hand shooting out and grasp the sheets, pulling it completely off the bed and leaving her hand white with how tightly she was holding on. As he had had to move in order to get his hand and mouth where they were, he was now straddling her opposite leg and in a stroke of genius decided to bring his cock into play as well. As his fingers finally played their way against her wetness, the heat rolling off her, his mouth still working her nipples, he also ground his hips up the inside of her other thigh and she squirmed. He had never seen her so wanton, so aroused; it was beautiful.

What he wasn't anticipating was Gill's hand shooting out and grabbing his member and stroking him with such intensity it almost short-circuited his brain. Her touch was firm and thorough and it drove him mad and within moments he was fucking into her hand, humming in approval against her skin.

Taken completely by surprised everything he was doing came to a stop, his head now rested against her breasts, his hand still against her, not yet inside. She was watching him writhe against her with such hunger that everything seemed a little out of focus, and as she twisted her hand she looked entirely too smug and he wanted to remind her who idea this game was.

He removed her hand; it killed him to do so, but needs must. Pecked her on the lips and on the stomach before disappearing under the sheet. He placed himself between her legs, his hands on her thigh and her breast, he settled and waited.

"I'm glad you and Dan are having a good time, it's about time you found yourself a nice man." The words rushed out of her, as she didn't want to get caught in the middle of a sentence when cal finally put his mouth to good use. She could feel him there; he was stroking her lower abdomen, close but not close enough, and her inner thigh, at the join but not high enough. Add that to the fact that she couldn't see him and when he was about to lower to tongue to taste her and her arousal was skyrocketing.

"How's Cal?," as he heard his name he took it as the hint to get to work and without any warning he licked up her slit, coming up to suck on her clit, "He's good thank you, he's just about to get something to eat, actually." How she managed to keep her voice deadpan he'd never and he chuckled around her, his tongue vibrating as he did so, which resulted in a delightful whimper from Gill.

"Yes, mom, Cal and I will come and see you soon." Gill muttered with a hint of desperation. She was doing so well that Cal felt she had earnt herself a reward, so he circled her clit again before pushing his tongue inside her, getting so deep that his nose was rubbing her clit. Cal knew that her silence was actually a good thing, when she went this quiet it was before it burst out of her, loudly.

"Next weekend sounds -" just as she started to talk Cal slide two fingers into her, pumping into her at a sedate pace that completely contrasted with the more frantic pace of his tongue and sucking pressure on her clit. She actually groaned. Loudly. Down the phone to her mother. Damn. She could feel her face virtually on fire. "Next weekend sounds fantastic. I've got to go, mom, love you. Talk to you later. Bye." And hung up before her mother could get a word in edge ways.

"Cal!" She smacked one of his arms. And he chuckled.

"You were playing the game as much as I was, luv." She had pushed the sheet back to see his face, where it'd popped up to talk to her. She wiped his chin, letting him suck her fingers, strangely intimate and romantic given the dirty nature of the gesture.

"But what's my mom going to think?" she groaned.

"Well, next time you can get your revenge, but now let me make it up to you." He promised with a grin.

"Get back to work, you owe me the biggest orgasm of the year,"

He laughed again, his head dipped down again and silence fell apart from the noises Gill was making.

"Cal," she moaned over and over again until she came with her hands gripping his hair, hips tilting towards his face and Cal's cock grinding into the mattress.

**A/N: **So do I or do I not continue this with Gill's revenge?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gillian's Revenge**

It had been a couple of weeks since the Cal had instigated the game with his wife and she was still waiting to get her revenge. She was getting frustrated because the only lengthy phone calls he'd had in recent weeks had been with Emily and there was no need to scare the poor girl any more than necessary as she'd already walked in on them mid flagrante.

However, when Gill walked into the kitchen to find Cal picking up the phone, she kept her fingers crossed and her poker face on.

"What d'you want Wallowski?" he grumped down the phone.

_Perfect_ she thought. Wallowski would be the perfect person, especially if she had a case for Cal, he could be on the phone for ages. And he hadn't clocked her coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, a case for me? Brilliant," he drawled down the phone leaning against the sink. Gill took this as a hint, and sidled up behind him, pushing her breasts against his back, her hands sliding up and down his chest. She felt his breathing hitch.

"OK, Wallowski. I'm listenin'," his voice held fake intrigue, which clearly Shazza bought. He craned his neck round to kiss Gill's temple as her hand slipped down to cup him through his jeans.

He hummed and pushed his hips forward into her hand, already half hard. As her hand continued to tease through his jeans, his breathing started to speed up, her other slipped under his shirt to play with his chest and pinch one of his nipples.

Soon he was rock hard and straining against his fly, unwilling to torment him through denim when she could do some much more skin on skin she undid his fly and pulled his cock out. Trailing her fingers along his shaft before circling his head with a thumb, before slowly wrapping the rest of her hand around him.

"Yeah," he breathed out, cleared his throat "Yep, keep going. I see your problem. I'm in fill me in with everything you can. Details, lots of details."

She slowly turned him round, so he could lean against the sink, and in one swift movement removed her top. His eyes bulged as they always did when he saw her in lingerie; the dark wine silk cupped her to perfection, his hand reached out to touch her. He managed to cup and brush a thumb against her nipple before he had his hand removed.

"My turn," Gill whispered and removed her bra, letting it slip to the floor. She stepped into him, pressing her bare breasts against his clothed chest and pecked him on the lips, his cock trapped against her stomach. He managed to not make any noise, but his eyes were hooded and unfocussed, it wouldn't take much for Gill to make him groan.

Without any hint Gill dropped to her knees, swiping her tongue along the head of his cock, tasting the pre come there and humming in appreciation. Cal actually brought his hand up to his mouth in order to keep him from moaning down the phone.

She sucked lightly on the tip, rolling his balls in one hand, pumping him in shallow movements from the base of his cock with the other. She wasn't trying to overwhelm him with large movements, but she was trying to drive him crazy with tingling sensations that her small movements caused. She knew he wouldn't come from just this and always resulted in her favourite aroused and frustrated Cal. She also knew that after a few minutes of this Cal was physically incapable of staying silent; therein lay her plans for revenge.

"Interestin', luv. And you say the husband –" just as he was replying she dipped her head a little lower than before making his voice drop an octave and a few errant swear words spilled out, "definitely didn't do it?"

"Nah, I'm still here, I just stubbed ma toe," his voice thick and heavy

He was starting to make low growling noises as she slowly started to bob a little lower and suck a little harder. He twisted the receiver away from his mouth, his head was back and his eye completely closed, his hand now grasping the sink behind him. She knelt up, letting his cock fall from her mouth as she kissed and licked along his abs, letting her breasts cradle his cock. She could feel how hot he was between her and she took the excuse to breathe in and out heavily and to kiss up and down his stomach, squeezing her arms together and bouncing up and down on her knees. It was doing wonderful things to both of them, Cal fucking the beautifully soft flesh of her breasts and Gill's nipples rubbing against his jeans.

With a twist of her head, she managed to take him in her mouth whilst keeping him between her breast and he let out a breathy "Fuck," which he managed to mask as a cough. But Wallowski was starting to get wise to the game.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a few hours."

Gill chose this moment to swallow around his cock resulting in him moaning out her name.

"Yes, Gillian will be there too," he winced as she stopped her movements, glancing down to see her giving him evils.

"Bye, Shazza." And hung up the phone.

"I'm really sorry, luv" Cal groaned "but you know I stop thinking when you do that thing with your tongue."

Gill repeated it again, glad to hear Cal moaning her name louder "Yeah, that… Damn, Gill."

He almost growled when she pulled back completely, the air cooling his wet cock. Cal pulled her up, bringing her against his chest and kissed her, gently.

"Looks like, I owe you again, luv," Cal mumbled against her lips. Letting his hands slip down the back of her skirt, undoing her skirt and pulling it and her underwear down together.

"Now, if I remember how much going down on me gets you off…" Cal let his fingers trail along her folds and found her wet and heard her suck in a breath as he struck metaphorical gold, "then we're in business," as he slipped two fingers into her wet folds.

Gill's hands frantically rid Cal of his jeans and boxers; his shirt peeled off in a matter of seconds. Cal picked her up and placed her on the kitchen table, stepping up in between her legs, his cock resting against her entrance.

"Cal," she pleaded.

All notions of the game forgotten as he pushed into his wife, who never failed to surprise him with how sexy she could be and how fully she responded to him. He wanted it to be long and slow, but given how wound up both of them were, he knew it was futile to try to do anything than head for the end game. In any case they were married, it wasn't always about making love, this was very much in the frantic coupling pile.

He pounded into her hard, with short, sharp strokes, her feet hooked just below his bum, determined to keep him close. Gill's hands were digging into the back of his neck as she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm, her moans punctuating every single stroke of his, his name on her lips, encouraging him. She ground herself against him, in time with his thrusts ensuring that she got what she wanted, and it's enough to kick start her orgasm, her walls squeezing and quivering around her husband's rock hard cock. She felt him start to stutter and kept up the movement of her hips, leaning up to whisper his name into her ear and to nibble his ear lobe. Groaning and holding himself as deep as possible as he came inside her.

"Sorry about Wallowski, luv." Cal mumbled again after he'd caught his breath, "I owe you several orgasms, where ever you want, whenever you want."

"Amazing," Gill grinned, "I'll be using those at the most inopportune times,"

Cal wiggled his eyebrows "I look forward to it, Mrs Lightman," kissing her softly.


End file.
